Conseqüências de um Amor Imprevisto
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: [Hiatus] Lua cheia, um cervo, um cão negro, um rato e... Um lobisomem. Porém a partir daquela noite havia algo diferente... Algo que causaria desespero e, talvez esperanças, para aqueles marotos... Afinal, o que há de errado em se apaixonar?
1. Emulação

**#.#.#.#.#.# **

**Disclaimer:**

**Os marotos não me pertencem, e sim à J. K. Rowling, eu apenas tomei-os emprestado. **

**_"Conseqüências de um Amor Imprevisto"_**

**oOo Capítulo 1 oOo **

**Emulação

* * *

**

_Remo era grato aos amigos por tentarem se transformar em animagos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar achar engraçada a situação deles._

_Assim que a aula acabou, ele decidiu arrumar os materiais lentamente para assistir os três conversando com a professora McGonnagal e tentando lhe explicar o que acontecera._

– _Aí eu acabei acertando um espelho por engano... – disse Sirius._

– _E o feitiço me atingiu! – completou Tiago._

– _Ele ficou tão bravo que fez esse bigode crescer em mim! – exclamou Pedro tentando parecer furioso._

– _E para se vingar ele tentou me transformar em um cachorro!_

_A professora ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era tão supremamente óbvio que Pedro não conseguiria ter feito aquilo que eles tiveram que recontar a história mudando algumas partes._

_Na versão final, Sirius estava tentando transfigurar uma almofada em um cachorro, quando passou Lílian Evans segurando um espelho que refletiu a magia em Sirius._

_Tiago estava praticando o feitiço convocatório com Pedro, mas este convocou Tiago e um cervo ao mesmo tempo, fundindo os dois._

_A história estava ainda pior e muito mal-contada, McGonnagal conseguiu destransformá-los num segundo, mas encarava fixamente Sirius._

_Obviamente pensava que ele era um aluno responsável e não acreditava que ele conseguiria fazer parte daquele desastre._

_Remo já tinha terminado de arrumar o material e não tinha nenhum pretexto para continuar ouvindo o sermão de McGonnagal, ainda mais que a aula de Herbologia começaria em menos de cinco minutos._

* * *

Era mais um fim de dia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 

Alunos de diferentes casas corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando não chegar atrasados em suas últimas aulas, menos dois.

Um deles era Tiago Potter, um quartanista que, à sombra de uma árvore, olhava para o lago e pensava em sua vida. Este possuía cabelos negros e bagunçados, usava óculos redondos, trajava vestes negras, que deveriam ser insuportáveis ao calor que fazia, e segurava firmemente uma varinha de madeira.

Tiago passava seu tempo enfeitiçando insetos, com a intenção deles se atirarem no lago, e então, contemplava-os se afogando ou virando comida para as criaturas marinhas.

Em uma fila que rumava para perto da Floresta Proibida, um garoto loiro e alto corria. Mas ao avistar Tiago Potter se desviou de seu caminho.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Tiago! – exclamou Remo Lupin. – Você vai se atrasar para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas!

- É mesmo? – perguntou Tiago despreocupado. – Diga para o professor que eu me machuquei em um dos treinos de Quadribol ou algo parecido... Quando eu estiver entediado, você me conta o que fizeram...

- Mas será a terceira vez que você se machuca antes da temporada de Quadribol! O professor pode ser lento, mas nem tanto assim! Eu já vou indo você é quem sabe!

E então Lupin voltou a correr na direção da turma e gritou para o amigo:

– Parece que a Lílian Evans já está de volta às aulas!

Aquele sem dúvida era um ótimo motivo para voltar a freqüentar as aulas para ele, que tinha começado a não comparecer à maioria delas, pois quando ele tentara azarar Severo Snape no corredor este conseguiu fazer a azaração ricochetear em Lílian Evans, que ficou com os dedos extremamente inchados. Até então ela ficara na enfermaria.

Tiago sabia que Remo provavelmente estava mentindo para ele ir à aula, então continuou a enfeitiçar insetos. Alguns minutos depois, ele cansou dessa atividade e foi para dentro do Castelo.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, todos os professores e alunos estavam em aula.

Dirigiu-se a sala de troféus, onde encontrou duas pessoas, uma delas era Argo Filch, o zelador, que ralhava com outro aluno que o ignorava e enfeitiçava armaduras para jogarem a gata de Filch dentro de um troféu e colocá-lo no lustre, fora do alcance do zelador, tentando causar desordem na Escola.

– Já chega! Eu vou chamar a Profª McGonnagal! Não saia daqui, Black! – exclamou Filch saindo da sala sem nem olhar para Tiago.

Então Sirius Black baixou sua varinha.

Black olhou de relance para Tiago, e então entrou em uma passagem secreta perto dali.

Menos de um minuto depois Filch voltou com a Profª Minerva McGonnagal, uma mulher de cabelos negros apertados em um coque com alguns fios brancos, olhos castanhos, ela trajava uma longa veste verde.

- Aqui está ele! – exclamou o zelador.

Mas não havia ninguém na sala exceto Tiago Potter.

- Mas ele está aqui! Enfeitiçou armaduras contra Madame Nory!

A gata estava preguiçosamente deitada ao pé de um armário e as armaduras, impecavelmente paradas em seus devidos lugares.

- Não vejo nada aqui que possa evidenciar o que acabou de me contar. – disse McGonnagal rispidamente. – Creio que você anda vendo demais, Argo. Black é um dos melhores alunos de nossa escola, não vejo porque estaria vagando pelos corredores e salas em horário de aulas.

Tiago tentou sorrateiramente esgueirar-se pela porta sem ser visto.

- Potter por outro lado... – começou ela olhando para ele. – Por um milagre ele também tira uma das melhores notas! Não é a primeira vez que o vejo fora das aulas, não é mesmo? Por que não está junto com os outros?

Tiago não respondeu.

- Sugiro que você compareça à todas as aulas amanhã, se não quiser perder pontos para a Grifinória! Agora... – ela se voltou para Filch. – Vou voltar para a minha sala onde os alunos estão esperando, a não ser é claro que você queira me avisar que Dumbledore esteve explodindo bombas de bosta pelos corredores! – Minerva se virou e foi embora.

Filch também saiu resmungando e Tiago também desceu as escadas para o jantar.

- Lílian ficou feliz por você não ter comparecido à aula tentando convencê-la a sair com você. – disse Remo se juntando a ele no caminho para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Eu sei que você está tentando me enganar, Remo. Está tentando me convencer a não faltar mais nas aulas, mas nem a McGonnagal vai conseguir fazer isso!

- Graças a Merlin ele não estava na aula hoje! – exclamou uma linda garota ruiva, com olhos verdes. – Não agüentava mais ele tentando me convencer a ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

Tiago se virou bruscamente para ver a garota dona de tal voz.

- Oi, Lily! – exclamou ele animadamente para ela. – Eu pensei que você não estava freqüentando as aulas, por isso eu também não fui! – ele ia começar com mais uma de suas tentativas, Remo, ao perceber, discretamente se afastou. – Eu estava pensando... Acho que no próximo fim de semana tem uma visita a Hogs...

- Ora, por Merlin, Potter! – ela o cortou. – Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que não quero! Você já tem centenas de garotas, por que simplesmente não escolhe uma delas!

Tiago não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ou decepcionado com a resposta, pelo contrário, encorajou-se a continuar a falar com Lílian.

Lílian sentou-se em um lugar parcialmente lotado da mesa da Grifinória, onde Tiago não poderia sentar-se ao seu lado. Porém ele não desistiu.

Tiago se deu conta que Lílian estava ignorando cada palavra sua e foi se sentar ao lado de Remo, que conversava animadamente com Sirius Black.

Pedro Pettigrew um garoto baixo, um pouco gordo, com cara de rato estava sentado ao lado de Sirius ouvindo tudo o que ele dizia, concordando.

- E então minha priminha Ninfadora e Bellatriz começaram a brigar...

- Oi, Remo! – disse Tiago alertando sua chegada. – Olá, Pedro!

- Oi, Tiago! Espere um segundo que o Sirius está terminando de contar uma coisa que aconteceu com suas primas...

- Então quer dizer que você não estava mentindo em relação a Lily? – cortou Tiago. – Eu achei que era só um pretexto para me forçar a ir à aula daquele insuportável...

Tiago colocou um pouco de comida no prato e Pedro saiu do lado de Sirius para sentar-se ao seu.

- Tiago, é verdade que você faltou em todas as aulas hoje? Posso fazer isso com você amanhã? – perguntou Pedro.

– Receio que não, Pedro. Agora que Lílian saiu da ala hospitalar não tenho mais vontade de não ir às aulas, Black por outro lado... – disse ele como se Sirius não estivesse ali. – Nunca vai às aulas e está sempre incomodando o Filch pelos corredores, esperando ele chamar McGonnagal para ela lançar mais ironias contra ele.

– Se eu ao menos deixasse de comparecer em alguma aula... - disse Sirius para o teto que mostrava uma noite estrelada.

E dizendo isso se levantou e foi embora.

* * *

Os dias se passavam mais rápido em Hogwarts conforme o ano ia se passando, o clube de duelos fora novamente aberto e tinha mais uma desculpa para azarar _"Ranhoso"_, Severo Snape na frente de toda a escola. 

Ao contrário da maioria, que ria, Lily ralhava com ele. E depois de mais um grande discurso dela, Tiago estava sentado na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto Remo jogava uma partida de xadrez com Pedro.

Quando ele venceu pela terceira vez, virou para Tiago.

– Como vai o quadribol? Ouvi dizer que Sirius vai se candidatar a alguma função no time...

– Como você consegue conversar com aquele Black? - perguntou Tiago, Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, olhe só a família dele! Todos passaram pela Sonserina com exceção dele e de uma tia! São bruxos das trevas! Todos eles! A prima Bellatriz está sempre estudando Artes das Trevas, o irmão é amigo do _Ranhoso_ e ele consegue comparecer à todas as aulas e ainda arranjar tempo para maltratar a gata de Filch, Madame Nory!

– Ora Tiago! Ele é uma pessoa legal! – disse Pedro. –Tira as mesmas notas que você! Acho que os dois são bem parecidos!

– Não na verdade, acho que já está na hora de irmos Pedro, vou apanhar minha capa.

– Irem onde? – perguntou Remo curioso.

Tiago não respondeu, na verdade já fazia quase quatro anos completos que ele e Pedro tentavam a todo o custo tornar-se animagos. Isso porque eles sabiam que seu amigo, Remo, era um lobisomem, é claro que eles não contaram isso a ele, mas pensava que se tornassem animais poderosos o suficiente, poderiam entrar no túnel abaixo do Salgueiro lutador que levava ao lugar em que Remo ia todas as noites de lua cheia.

– Aproveitando que vocês vão sair, não poderiam me levar junto? – perguntou Sirius que aparecera ao pé da escada dos dormitórios.

A idéia de levarem Sirius Black todas as noites debaixo da capa da invisibilidade era praticamente insuportável, mas ele sempre se separava deles em uma sala de aula vazia. Tiago imaginou o que ele poderia estar fazendo, mas já tinha demais para se preocupar com os estudos para se tornar animago do que com problemas alheios...

**

* * *

**

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Oieeeee! o/**

**Este foi o primeiro capítulo da fic, que comecei exclusivamente para o Marauder's Fest. Que agora não existe mais...**

**Selecionando alguns desafios, acabei criando esta Long Fic. Espero que esteja ficando boa, embora nada se pode dizer com somente um capítulo publicado... ù.u **

**Eu já havia escrito até o capítulo 20, mas o computador deu um problema e eu perdi TUDO! Sendo que nem havia passado para o outro PC os capítulo... TT Tenho que reescrever tudo o que perdi, então, por favor, tenham paciência. **

**Este capítulo se centrou mais nas lembranças de como os marotos se formaram, em resposta ao desafio... O próximo capítulo também será assim, depois a história seguirá seu rumo. **

**A primeira parte do capítulo, em itálico e centralizada, é uma parte futura, que vocês entenderão no fim do próximo capítulo. ''**

**Agradeço à Cecelitxa E. Black, que vem me apoiando muito ultimamente e me encorajou a publicar esta fic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo!**

**Comentários são sempre bem vindos, assim posso saber se gostam ou não da fic... **

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	2. Alianças

**Disclaimer:**

**Os marotos não me pertencem, e sim à J. K. Rowling, eu apenas tomei-os emprestado. **

"**_Conseqüências de um Amor Imprevisto"_**

**oOo Capítulo 2 oOo**

**Aliança**

Já era novembro. Tiago e Pedro estavam fazendo grandes progressos com as tentativas de transformações.

Todas as noites Sirius Black ia fielmente junto com eles, ficando em uma sala vazia no caminho.

Na verdade, Tiago já achava que estavam o suficientemente próximos de completarem sua transformação para revelar a Remo que sabiam de seu segredo.

Este estava fazendo os deveres de Aritimancia na manhã do sábado, quando Tiago foi até ele.

– Amanhã é lua cheia. – disse ele.

– É... – respondeu o outro sem prestar muita atenção. – Por quê?

– É que você vai ficar doente de novo. Deve ser chato, não? Ter alergia à lua cheia... Saber que vai ficar doente? – disse ele brincando.

Ele não respondeu, tentou não tirar os olhos da lição, embora não estivesse escrevendo mais nada.

– Parece até um lobisomem... – Tiago sorriu.

– M-mesmo? – disse Remo suando frio.

Foi a deixa para Tiago desatar a rir e assim continuou por muito tempo. Remo forçou um sorriso.

– Que bobagem... – disse ele tentando voltar à sua lição.

– Como bobagem! – exclamou Tiago parando de rir subitamente e abaixando o tom de voz. – Eu sei seu segredo. Contei para o Pedro também.

Remo mirou-o com espanto.

– Mas... Se você sabia por que nunca disse nada?

– Na verdade era para ser uma surpresa, mas...

Sirius estava passando ali pelo lado e não pôde deixar de ouvir o que Tiago estava falando:

– Então agora são três pessoas que sabem seu segredo, Aluado! – disse ele animado. Ele havia inventado esse apelido para Remo assim que descobrira seu segredo. – Então isso significa que vocês podem me ajudar de algum modo.

– O quê? – exclamou Tiago confuso, pensava que fosse o único aluno de Hogwarts que notara que ninguém poderia ter uma família tão grande para morrer um parente por mês.

– É que desde que eu descobri esse segredo venho tentando ajudar de algum modo. - disse Sirius tamborilando os dedos na mesa. – Na verdade estava tentando me tornar um animago. Arrisco dizer que nos últimos anos fiz avanços significativos, mas admito que a falta de pessoas para apontar erros é uma grande barreira.

Sirius esperava ouvir uma exclamação de surpresa, que Pedro começasse a bajulá-lo, mas certamente não esperava um silêncio monótono como se aquilo não fosse novidade para ninguém, o que fez com que ele murchasse seu sorriso.

–Então? – disse ele. – O que acham?

Sirius olhou para o rosto de Tiago, que deixava transparecer um tantinho de raiva.

Tiago encarou Black, não conseguia acreditar que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eles, mas tinha ficado com raiva ao descobrir que além disso, ele havia contado para Remo, estragando as expectativas de Tiago de fazer uma grande surpresa.

Pedro olhava de um para outro.

"Que bom! Agora Sirius também vai estar conosco nas noites em que treinarmos para sermos animagos!" pensou.

– É claro que aceitamos, Black, mas só se você aceitar também apontar nossos erros. – disse ele. – Estamos fazendo a mesma coisa que você.

Remo não estava mais entendendo muita coisa. Então todas as noites que Tiago e Pedro saiam da torre da Grifinória estavam tentando se tornar animagos.

Na mesa ao lado, passava Lílian Evans com suas amigas Kate Liverstone e Mel McGonnagal. A garota viu Tiago discutindo com Sirius. Como Potter era insuportável!

Tentou passar logo para não ser percebida, mas parecia que Tiago tinha um detector de Lily, pois se virou imediatamente.

– Oi Evans! – cumprimentou ele bagunçando os cabelos.

Sirius não ficou para se escutar as discussões de Lílian e Tiago, tinha suas próprias preocupações. Olhou de relance para todas as pessoas na sala, uma das quais olhava esperançosa para ele.

Ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato, indo em direção à sua primeira aula, Feitiços.

Foi o primeiro a chegar na classe, nela só estavam o velho Professor Masheunts e o professor estagiário, um homenzinho mínimo com cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, chamava-se Flitwick.

A aula poderia ter sido interessante, se ele já não soubesse tudo que o professor falava sobre o feitiço convocatório.

Quase na metade da aula, a porta se escancarou com força e Lílian Evans entrou com suas amigas pedindo desculpas ao professor.

Flitwick mal havia encostado a porta quando ela se abriu com mais força ainda e este foi arremessado para longe. Tiago Potter entrou ofegante procurando Lílian com os olhos, mas esta tinha se dado o trabalho de se sentar em um lugar isolado na sala, com as amigas sentadas em volta não deixando espaço para Tiago.

Ao fim da aula Sirius virou em um corredor vazio, onde não havia ninguém. Tirou uma pequena ampulheta das vestes, era uma herança de sua arrogante família, mas não podia negar que era útil. Girou a ampulheta três quartos de uma volta e então viu as coisas se moverem rápido à sua volta, voltando no tempo.

Ele guardou o vira-tempo nas vestes e começou a andar pelos corredores procurando o que fazer durante seu tempo livre um luar próximo a uma passagem secreta para poder atormentar o zelador Anderson por algum tempo.

Logo que acabou a aula de feitiços, Sirius já estava de volta e se misturou à multidão sem ninguém ter notado sua falta.

Continuou assim pelo resto do dia, indo e voltando no tempo, até conseguindo voltar algumas horas para descansar na Torre da Grifinória.

No fim do dia, conforme o combinado, Tiago estava emburrado ao lado de Pedro, que estava ansioso. Os três se cobriram com a capa da invisibilidade e saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

Andaram pelos corredores até encontrarem uma sala aberta e vazia, onde todos entraram.

– Então... – começou Sirius. – Quem vai começar?

– Eu vou. – disse Pedro.

Ele fez uma cara de extrema concentração e então parou:

– Que tal? – perguntou ele.

– O que está diferente? – perguntou Sirius displicentemente.

Então Pedro apontou o rosto, onde os pelos do bigode tinham crescido um pouco.

– Próximo! – disse Sirius rindo internamente, era só aquilo que eles conseguiam fazer? – Eu vou agora!

De repente, seus cabelos lhe cobriram o rosto viraram pêlos e cresceram orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça, garras e seus dentes ficaram um tanto mais afiados.

Tiago olhou-o com um olhar reprovador, e então de sua cabeça brotaram chifres pontudos, o nariz se projetou para frente, ficando com o rosto um tanto deformado e as mãos viraram cascos.

– Devo admitir, que está bastante bom, ehh... Pontas! – disse ele olhando para os chifres e rindo. – Mas não notei diferença alguma em Pedro, sinceramente acho que deveria ter se esforçado mais.

– Pois bem, tentemos de novo! – disse Tiago. – Vamos ver quem é o melhor animago! Vai Pedro!

Ele fez novamente aquela expressão de extrema concentração, deixando os pelos de seu bigode pretos.

Tiago olhou para Sirius, um longo rabo negro cresceu às suas costas e os dentes aumentaram mais um pouco.

Tiago também mudou, com vontade de superar o outro. Conseguiu fazer o seu nariz alongado se tornar um focinho e que seus cabelos despenteados se recolhessem um tanto para dentro da cabeça.

Sirius não estava sorrindo, tampouco esperou chegar sua vez para se transformar, seu nariz também se alongou e seus dedos viraram patas de cachorro com almofadinhas embaixo.

– Almofadinhas! – exclamou Sirius voltando a sorrir mostrando as patas.

Tiago se segurou para não rir, seus cabelos ganharam uma tonalidade castanha e diminuíram mais um pouco. Pedro apenas observava.

Finalmente os dentes de Sirius cresceram o bastante para uma pontinha ficar para fora da boca, também ganhou um focinho.

Tiago também ganhou um rabo castanho, e seu rosto adquiriu uma pelagem curta e castanha, ficando com a cabeça parecida com a de um cervo.

– Acho que já está bastante bom por hoje! – disse Pedro. – Vamos voltar a Torre da Grifinória.

Sirius latiu em concordância, seu rosto voltou ao normal, mas suas orelhas, presas e patas permaneceram.

– O que foi, Black? Não consegue voltar a ser humano? – perguntou Tiago.

Seu rosto também voltou ao normal, os cabelos também, mas continuou com chifres, cascos e um rabo.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Pedro com uma cara de medo. – Eu vou ter de ficar com esse bigode para sempre?

– Seu bigode é o de menos, Pedro! O Pontas ali vai ter que ficar andando pela escola com chifres na cabeça, cascos e um rabo!

– Olha quem fala! Com almofadinhas nos dedos, orelhas de cachorro e presas!

– Acho que é melhor voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e amanhã pedimos para a Profª Minerva para fazer vocês voltarem ao normal.

– Está certo! Quem sabe amanhã de manhã nós já não voltamos ao normal? – disse Sirius.

Tiago a contragosto cobriu-os com a capa da invisibilidade, mas ela deixou os pés de todos aparecendo, pois seus chifres eram grandes e levantavam demais as capa, Pedro andava nervoso, Tiago não sabia se ria ou brigava, já Sirius ria, não se preocupando com o barulho.

Na escadaria que subia para o quinto andar, Pedro deu um passo falso, desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima de Tiago, que caiu com os chifres em cima de uma armadura que desabou e caiu em cima de Sirius, que soltou uma exclamação de dor. E o pior de tudo, no alto da escadaria ficava a sala do Professor Jonnathan Lodge de poções, que era muito amigável, a não ser com quem desrespeitava as regras.

Os passos ecoaram dentro da sala, Pedro guinchou e tentou fugir levando a capa da invisibilidade:

– Accio! – exclamou Tiago e a capa voou para suas mãos na mesma hora que a porta se abriu.

Ele ainda tentou, sem sucesso, esconder a capa dentro das vestes, mas o Professor retirou-a de suas mãos antes disso.

– Tiago Po... – exclamou ele, mas parou e arregalou os olhos ao avistar os chifres de Tiago à luz da lua. – Mas o que...

Com vários rangidos de metal Sirius conseguiu se livrar da armadura, o professor ergueu os olhos para ele e examinou suas orelhas, patas e presas:

– Quem é você? – perguntou ele incerto. – Sirius?

– Sou eu mesmo, Professor.

– O que você está fazendo acompanhado de Potter e... – ele olhou para Pedro que tentara inutilmente se esconder atrás de uma estante. – Pettigrew a está hora da madrugada e com partes de animais no corpo?

Sirius pensou rápido, precisava inventar rapidamente uma história para o Professor para convencê-lo de não os expulsarem...

– Nós estávamos praticando alguns feitiços de transfiguração tentando transformar objetos em animais, mas parece que como nos estávamos treinando com espelhos o feitiço se voltou contra nós, por isso estávamos indo procurar a Professora Minerva para pedirmos ajuda para desfazer o feitiço.

– Está certo, já entendi! Mas isso não é motivo para andarem a noite pelos corredores e com. – olhou para a capa da invisibilidade. – E tentando andar embaixo de uma lona para se camuflarem! – ele devolveu a capa a Tiago. – Isso sem dúvida não é surpreendente vindo de você, Potter, mas Black e Pettigrew não deveriam estar seguindo este exemplo. Vou descontar trinta pontos da Grifinória e acompanhá-los de volta à Torre. Amanhã depois das aulas vocês falam com Minerva.

Sirius achava que parecer um cachorro era engraçado, as pessoas apontavam e em retribuição ele sorria com suas presas e acenava com as patas.

Tiago também parecia estar achando tudo uma grande piada, cada vez que alguém falava com ele desatava a rir e precisava de um feitiço desanimador particularmente forte para parar, mas não parecia achar muita graça quando Lily e suas amigas passavam por ele e riam.

Rita havia criado há algum tempo uma revista de fofocas de Hogwarts e não tardou a editar uma enorme e destacada manchete:

_**Inteligência Animal**_

_Os considerados alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter apareceram hoje de manhã com alguma coisa de diferente._

_Tiago tinha um gigantesco chifre de veado brotando da cabeça, uma cauda castanha e cascos no lugar das mãos! Ao tentar entrevistá-lo sobre o acontecido ele não conseguiu fazer nada além de gargalhar._

_Já Sirius Black amanheceu com orelhas de cachorro, presas e patas no lugar das mãos, ao tentar entrevistá-lo sobre o acontecido, ele apenas sorriu e disse:_

– _Foi um acidente com uma tarefa de transfiguração._

_Por outro lado, ninguém de Hogwarts parece tomar conhecimento da Profª Minerva ter mandado alguma tarefa de transfiguração que envolvesse animais._

_Será que essas mentes brilhantes de Hogwarts estão escondendo algum segredo? Mais detalhes – Pág. 6_

_Segredos de Amélia Susana Bones – Págs. 3 e 4_

_Sibila Trewnlaney conta seus segredos! – Pág. 5_

_Otto Jordan renuncia o cargo de capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória – Págs. 7,8 e 9_

_Enfeite sua escrivaninha com as dicas de Sprout. – Pág. !0_

_Depoimento de Artes das Trevas por Frank Longbotton – Pág. 11 e 12_

_E lembre-se, toda a garota moderna compra Fashion Hogwarts_

_Rita Skeeter_

Ao que parece Pedro havia conseguido disfarçar bem sua participação, na verdade ele havia acordado mais cedo naquele dia para comer algo extra antes do café da manhã e comera meia dúzia de sanduíches de ketchup. Resultado: Seu rosto, mãos e roupas ficaram completamente cobertos de ketchup, por isso ninguém notou seu bigode.

Sirius assistia as tentativas de Amos Diggory - um garoto também quartanista, porém da Corvinal - de mostrar a revista a Tiago, mas cada vez que ele olhava a menor parte sequer da revista ele começava a gargalhar e Sirius erguia a varinha para desanimá-lo.

Logo eles estavam na primeira aula, o Professor tentava inutilmente ignorar Pedro, que derrubava ketchup na sua poção.

– E então adicione o sangue de morcego e j... – era impossível ele continuar a falar, estava com uma expressão de absoluto horror. Uma quantidade enorme de ketchup havia caído do rosto sujo de Pedro para dentro do caldeirão e este tentou lambê-lo no meio da água antes que se dissolvesse.

Sirius quase se desequilibrou ao ver essa cena.

– _Limpar_! – ele ouviu Tiago dizer do fundo da sala e tanto o caldeirão quanto o rosto de Pedro foram limpos. – Que nojo Pedro! Eu pensei que misturar bosta de dragão em uma Poção do Poder que eu fosse beber era a coisa mais nojenta que eu ia ver nessa aula, mas isso...

Depois da aula de Poções eles subiram para o segundo andar, onde a Profª Minerva esperava na porta da sala.

Sirius acenou para ela consciente que Tiago fazia o mesmo atrás dele e que Pettigrew tentava esconder o bigode da multidão que passava.

A expressão de assombro da Professora ficou guardada em suas memórias pelo resto da vida.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Oieeeee! o/**

**Pode-se dizer... Demorei mas cheguei. xD Esqueci completamente de publicar o novo capítulo da fic, lembrei no meio dos estugos, então eu enrolo mais um pouquinho... xD**

**Este foi o segundo capítulo da fic, que comecei exclusivamente para o Marauder's Fest. Que agora não existe mais...**

**A partir deste, os próximos capítulos não serão mais lembranças, para a fic finalmente seguir seu rumo.**

**Depois deste último parágrafo, vocês podem associar às primeiras linhas do primeiro capítulo para terem o que aconteceu depois... XD**

**E então pode-se dizer que esta foi a "união" dos marotos. A idéia de que Tiago Potter odiou Sirius Black pareceu causar um pouquinho de transtorno. . Mas eu não vi essa idéia como um alarde tão grande... Só achei que seria interessante eu passá-la para uma fanfic, assim seria original. xP Mas também me surpreendi com a aceitação! Muito obrigada!**

**Agradeço pelas reviews, realmente encorajadoras. E também às leitoras de minha outra fic, Para Lílian Evans, que vieram ler esta também. Vocês são demais! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! **

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	3. A Carta e o Impreciso

**Disclaimer:**

**Os marotos não me pertencem, e sim à J. K. Rowling, eu apenas tomei-os emprestado. Porém, Kate Liverstone, Mel McGonnagal (com exceção de seu sobrenome) e Kate Lee me pertencem, e caso você deseje usá-las, deve primeiro pedir minha autorização, e só com meu consentimento poderá.**

"**_Conseqüências de um Amor Imprevisto"_**

_Uma noite como qualquer uma das várias outras que já ocorreram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Nada de muito especial... Lua cheia, um cervo, um cão negro, um rato e... Um lobisomem._

_Era uma cena bem comum nos terrenos de Hogwarts, quando a lua cheia subia aos céus..._

_Porém aquela noite havia algo diferente... Algo que causaria desespero no coração de Remo Lupin... Bem, quem sabe talvez, algo mais?_

**oOo Capítulo 3 oOo**

**A Carta e o Impreciso**

_Três anos mais tarde_

− Eu já lhe disse, Almofadinhas! Fomos vistos! − exclamou um rapaz alto, magro, de cabelos castanho-claros à altura dos ombros e olhos amendoados, Remo Lupin.

− Não tem como, Aluado! − retrucou Sirius Black, um rapaz de cabelos negros à altura dos ombros, com olhos da mesma cor, alto e magro.

− Realmente, Aluado... Você chegou aqui jogando isso na nossa cara, mas não levamos Adivinhação a sério para começar a predizer o que esta tentando nos dizer! − disse Tiago Potter, que era magro e alto, possuindo cabelos negros indomáveis e olhos castanhos.

Remo, com as mãos trêmulas, tirou algo do bolso de sua capa negra.

Os dois marotos miraram a mão fechada do amigo com curiosidade. Porém, para piorar a situação, Remo abriu sua mão o mais lentamente que pôde, mostrando que dentro havia um pequeno pedaço de papel, um pouco amassado. Era um papel semelhante a uma folha de caderno.

Com um movimento rápido, Tiago tirou o pedaço de papel das mãos de Remo.

− Ei, Pontas! − exclamou ele.

− Eu não sou apanhador à toa! − vangloriou-se Tiago observando o bilhete.

_PARA: Remo J. Lupin_

_Salão Comunal da Grifinória_

_Hogwarts_

− Ué! Cadê o remetente disto aqui! − perguntou Tiago eufórico.

Sirius chegou mais perto do maroto e esticou o pescoço para olhar o bilhete. Os dois se entreolharam, como se dissessem: "vamos abri-lo".

_Remo,_

_Eu sempre quis saber tudo sobre você._

_Mas acho que agora já sei demais._

_Sei o seu segredo e o dos seus amigos._

_Só tenho a dizer que animagos não registrados é algo que pode interessar o Ministério e o Profeta Diário..._

_Sem contar que um lobisomem em Hogwarts irá despertar muita preocupação e interesse nos pais dos alunos..._

Ao terminarem de ler, Sirius e Tiago olharam para Remo, agora entendendo o porque da afobação do maroto.

− Que diabos é isto...! − perguntou Sirius se sentando na poltrona do Salão Comunal, que era uma sala redonda, cheia de poltronas fofas.

Tiago olhou para ele como se dissesse: "não olhe para mim que eu não sei".

− Onde está Rabicho? − perguntou Sirius.

− Quem sabe não foi ele, já que fizemos aquela brincadeirinha quando ele acordou... − disse Tiago sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

− Duvido muito... − disse Remo se descontraindo um pouco ao lembrar da cara de assombro de Rabicho com a brincadeira de Tiago e Sirius. − Pra que ele mandaria isso para mim se a brincadeira de mau gosto foi de vocês?

−... Brincadeira de mau gosto! − perguntou Sirius indignado se levantando com um salto. − Foi muito engraçada, Sr. Aluado! Rabicho deve ter achado graça também!

− Agora enfeitiçar uma planta carnívora de pelúcia, que tem o dobro do tamanho dele, cantando "O Hino Oficial das Plantas Carnívoras" para acordá-lo é extremamente hilário! − disse Remo sarcástico, porém se segurando para não rir.

− A letra do hino era muito original! − defendeu Tiago.

− E muito macabra também, não é, Pontas? − rebateu Remo.

Sirius pensou um pouco na letra da música.

− Bem, talvez Rabicho tenha se assustado um pouquinho... − disse Sirius admitindo.

−... Um pouco assustado...? − perguntou Remo desacreditando. − Rabicho desmaiou! Como pode ter ficado um "pouquinho" assustado!

− Tá OK, Aluado! Ele molhou as calças, mas você está ficando neurótico!

Remo parou por um instante. Respirou fundo.

− Desculpem... − começou ele. − Essa carta vai me deixar louco... Não deveria descontar em vocês, sinto muito. Eu só não suporto a idéia de que se descobrirem nosso segredo, vocês podem ser expulsos junto comigo...

− É verdade! − interrompeu-o Tiago. − Você é um péssimo monitor-chefe, Remo Lupin! Desde quando se instrui os amigos para quebrar regras! − brincou ele.

− Aluado! Se é isso que te preocupava, fique sossegado agora... Se tiverem que expulsar alguém aqui, você vai ser o escolhido! − disse Sirius entrando na brincadeira de Tiago. − Você é o lobisomem malvado que aliciou seus pobres amigos indefesos a praticarem atos ilegais!

Tiago olhou indignado para Sirius.

− Você não sabe ser original? Precisa sempre copiar as brincadeiras que eu faço? − perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

Sirius lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

− Olha só! Até o sorriso! Seu plágio ambulante!

− Plágio ambulante! − disse Sirius sacando sua varinha de sua capa preta e lançando em Tiago um feitiço, o qual fez Tiago começar a apresentar os cômodos da sala para telespectadores invisíveis. Porém, enquanto fazia isso sem controle sobre seu corpo, lançava um olhar ameaçador para Sirius, que cumprimentava todos os cômodos que Tiago apresentava.

Remo sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era sem dúvida um cara de sorte. Ninguém jamais teria amigos como aqueles.

Porém depois de um tempo aquilo se tornou cansativo... Até que o efeito do feitiço de Sirius passou, e Tiago já estava com a varinha na mão antes que ele percebesse.

− _Tarantallegra_!

E Sirius começou a sapatear pela sala.

− Sem querer interromper a idiotice de vocês, mas interrompendo... − começou Remo usando um contra-feitiço em Sirius. − Onde está Rabicho?

Tiago e Remo olharam juntos para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

− Ele ainda está dormindo! Deveria virar um bicho preguiça da próxima vez! − exclamou Sirius.

− Acho que o correto dizer: ainda está desmaiado. − corrigiu-o Remo.

− Que seja! − exclamou Sirius. − Desse jeito ele vai nos fazer perder grande parte do nosso dia de folga!

E dizendo isso subiu as escadas em caracol batendo o pé, fazendo o maior e mais sonoro barulho que conseguia.

Remo e Tiago subiram correndo atrás dele para Pedro não ser acordado aos pontapés.

Chegaram no dormitório, que tinham cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho escuro. Em uma dessas cinco camas, estava Pedro, em sono ferrado e roncando alto.

Pedro Pettigrew acordou assustadíssimo com a barulheira que Sirius fazia, olhava desesperadamente para os lados para se certificar de que não estava ocorrendo nenhum bombardeio na escola, ou que alguém estava aparatando, mas nem levou em conta o fato de que ninguém pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

A cara que Pedro fez ao ver a expressão enfurecida de Sirius foi impagável. Para ele foi pior do que o bombardeio que imaginara.

Sirius fez sua mão direita ir ao encontro do pescoço do amigo, como se fosse estrangulá-lo, porém estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. O que deixo Pedro mais confuso.

Sirius mostrou mais um de seus sorrisos marotos. Ele sabia como fazer o amigo se levantar rapidamente. Disse somente três palavras:

− Perdemos o café. − disse calmamente.

Foi o suficiente para Pedro levantar de sua cama de um salto e começar a se arrumar afobadamente, deixando Sirius satisfeito, já Remo e Tiago abafando o riso.

− Rabicho, nós já perdemos o café mesmo, por que está correndo? − perguntou Sirius desanimado.

− Temos de chegar na cozinha antes das aulas começarem! − exclamou Pedro apressado.

− Do que você está falando? Hoje é dia de folga... − disse Sirius divertido.

− Anhé? − perguntou Pedro diminuindo seu ritmo.

− Ele está falando a verdade, Rabicho. − disse Remo sorrindo.

− Bem, já que estamos com mais calma... Senhor Almofadinhas e senhor Pontas... O que significa isto! − disse ele mostrando uma miniatura de planta carnívora de pelúcia.

− Ah... Isso... − começou Tiago, olhando para Sirius.

− Você gostou da nossa brincadeira, Rabicho? − perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto.

− Ta brincando! − exclamou ele. − Magia de primeira! Eu adorei! Vocês são fantásticos!

Remo e Tiago se surpreenderam, aquela não era a resposta que esperavam do amigo, já Sirius esperava por algo similar.

− Um puxa-saco sempre será um puxa-saco, não é, Rabicho? − disse Sirius divertido.

− Eu não sou assim... Somente lhes dou o crédito que é de total e merecido direito... − respondeu ele envergonhado, enquanto os amigos sorriam.

− Tá, tá, Rabicho. Vamos? − perguntou Sirius impaciente.

O rapaz continuou a se arrumar, porém desta vez vagarosamente, já que não tinha muito que lhe motivasse a andar mais rápido, só um Sirius irrequieto perguntando toda hora "vamos?".

Mas Rabicho pouco ligava para as intimações do amigo, tinha todo o tempo do mundo, a cozinha não sairia do lugar durante o dia, e eles não precisariam ir para a sala de aula.

Sirius foi se estressando, estressando, estressando... E eles, meia hora depois, nem haviam saído do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, já que Rabicho fazia os marotos pararem a cada passo para dizer algo, ou então, dizia-se cansado e sentava na primeira poltrona que via.

Eles finalmente conseguiram deixar o Salão, passaram dificilmente pela mulher gorda, já que Rabicho se empolgara e começara a tentar conversar com ela.

Rabicho finalmente parou perto de uma roda em frente ao quadro, que havia várias garotas formando-a.

− Sirius, Tiago, Remo! − exclamou uma delas, Kate Lee, ao ver os rapazes.

− Olá Lee. − cumprimentaram eles.

− Ahhh! − exclamaram algumas outras garotas. − Eles são perfeitos!

Os três marotos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

− Er... Do que vocês estão falando? − perguntou Pedro intrigado.

− Nós não falamos com você, Pettigrew! − respondeu Kate Lee rispidamente. − Estamos falando com os futuros garotos que estarão entre... Os cinco mais gatos de Hogwarts!

Os marotos se entreolharam novamente, entendendo menos do que antes.

− Olhem isto! − disse Rita Skeeter estendendo um exemplar de uma revista feminina.

_**O SEMANÁRIO DAS BRUXAS**_

− Ei... Esse não é o nome daquela revista famosa? − perguntou Sirius.

− Essa mesma! − exclamou Kate Lee sacudindo veementemente as mãos.

− Mas do que vocês estão falando, afinal! − perguntou Pedro.

Kate Lee lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e se virou para Sirius, Tiago e Remo, olhando-os melosamente. Ela estendeu a revista para eles, seguida de todas as outras garotas presentes, que fizeram o mesmo.

Tiago, Remo e Sirius pegaram uma cada um e leram a manchete:

_**OS CINCO MAIS GATOS DE HOGWARTS**_

Confusos, eles começaram a ler a matéria.

_O Semanário das Bruxas fará um visita à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e, não irá lá à toa!_

_Bruxinhas de Hogwarts, preparem seus corações, iremos fazer algo ousado, que jamais outra revista pensou em fazer..._

_Iremos eleger os cinco garotos mais gatos de Hogwarts!_

_E, é claro que vocês, nossas leitoras, não poderiam ficar de fora, depois de todo o apoio que nos deram!_

_Iremos fazer uma pré-seleção, e... Vocês votam no que gostarem mais!_

_E, algumas garotas do colégio serão nossas juradas!_

_Nos mostre seus dotes e suas habilidades e seja uma delas!_

Nenhum deles continuou a ler a matéria, estavam pasmos.

− E então? O que acharam? − perguntou Kate Lee. − Fiquem sossegados que se eu for uma dessas garotas selecionadas, eu escolherei vocês!

− Nós também! − exclamaram várias outras garotas.

− Obrigada meninas, mas nós não sabemos se queremos participar disso... − começou Remo calmamente, tentando não alarmar muito as garotas.

Elas ficaram olhando para eles por um tempo, sem entender o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

− Mas... Como não...? − perguntou Kate Lee. − Sirius... Tiago... Remo... Vocês vão participar, não vão? Por nós!

− E quem disse que não iríamos? − perguntou Sirius sorrindo, deixando as garotas derretidas por aquele sorriso. − Aluado estava só brincando.

Tiago imitou o amigo, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

− Ah! Vocês vencem e de longe! − exclamou Kate se jogando em cima de Tiago, bem na hora em que Lílian Evans saiu pelo quarto da mulher gorda, seguida por suas amigas Mel McGonnagal e Kate Liverstone.

Lílian olha para Tiago Potter caído no chão com Kate Lee por cima com desprezo e passa andando com suas amigas. Não sem antes cumprimentar Remo e acenar para Sirius e Pedro, sem se dar o trabalho de falar com Tiago.

Kate Lee olhou para Lílian Evans como se ela fosse lixo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago antes de sair de cima dele.

O maroto ficou sem reação a principio, o que deixou seus amigos rindo da cara dele, mas logo Kate, não satisfeita com Tiago, tascou um beijo no rosto de Remo e de Sirius, excluindo Pettigrew.

Eles se despediram delas e seguiram o mesmo caminho de Mel, Lílian e Kate Liverstone, desaparecendo das vistas das garotas que ficaram que nem bobas olhando para eles do corredor.

− Vocês não estão pensando mesmo em participar, não é? − perguntou Remo descrente para Tiago e Sirius.

− E por que não deveríamos? − perguntou Sirius.

− Ora... Isso é meio antiético não acham? Vocês viram o jeito que aquelas garotas se referiram a nós? − perguntou ele se lembrando da maneira atirada que elas os trataram. − Digo... Só faltavam lamber nossos pés! − exclamou assustado.

Tiago e Sirius riram.

− Aluado, Aluado... Você tem de se acostumar com as garotas caindo aos seus pés! Algo que já deveria ter feito faz tempo! − disse Sirius em tom brincalhão.

− Mas eu acho que seria bem lucrativo participar disso! Mais popularidade não faz mal a ninguém... − disse Tiago.

− Essa sua "mais popularidade" é meio perigosa! Você não está tentando sair com Lílian Evans há anos!

− Sim...

− E depois de muito tempo você ao menos tinha conseguido fazê-la lhe cumprimentar... Agora com Kate Lee por cima de você no corredor, não creio que ela vá lhe olhar no rosto de novo.

− Eu não tenho culpa! Lee que se jogou, e, aliás, ninguém era pra ver, eu suponho.

− Hum... Por isso ela te agarrou no corredor secreto, onde nenhum estudante passa, muito menos Lílian Evans e suas amigas, que são da Grifinória e tem que sair do Salão Comunal!

− Ah, Aluado, você já está ficando neurótico de novo! Esqueça aquele maldito bilhete! Agora temos muito mais com o que nos preocuparmos! − disse Sirius.

− Com o que por exemplo...? − perguntou Remo.

− _Ranhoso_. − disse Tiago estreitando seu olhar maliciosamente para um dos corredores que se encontrava com os deles.

Lupin lançou um olhar reprovador ao amigo como se dissesse: "isso lá é importante!". Mas Tiago não ficou para ver o olhar do amigo, muito menos Sirius. Ambos já estavam andando em direção a Snape que estava absorto em um livro de Poções.

Remo e Pedro já estavam fora do caminho dos dois, Lupin olhava seu livro, mas não parecia muito interessado, e ficava observando os amigos de vez em quando.

− Tudo certo, Ranhoso? − perguntou Tiago em um tom ligeiramente alto.

Snape largou o livro imediatamente e pegou sua varinha. Isso já era esperado por Sirius e Tiago, que já estavam com as suas preparadas.

− _Expelliarmus_! − gritou uma voz feminina vinda de trás dos três.

As varinhas de Sirius e Tiago voaram para longe, enquanto os dois se chocaram com a parede mais próxima.

A garota que lançara o feitiço, Lílian Evans, apreendeu as duas varinhas.

− Agora vocês estão totalmente encrencados.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Oieeeee! o/**

**Finalmente pude começar a fic sem lembranças!**

**Para quem leu minha outra fic Para Lílian Evans, já deve ter reconhecido Kate Lee, Kate Liverstone e Mel, não? Me apeguei demais às personagens, então as incorporei em outra fic. xD **

**Falando em PLE, estão lembradas que eu alertei que talvez não viesse a publicar este capítulo semana passada por causa dos estudos...? Pois bem... Na realidade não foi exatamente por causas dos estudos... Inesperadamente fiquei de castigo. xD Uma semana sem poder usar o PC... Já viu no que deu, né? ¬¬ **

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Eu, particularmente, achei muito engraçado, mas não se deixem levar pela minha opinião porque ela não conta! xD**

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


End file.
